xenimus2fandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs
As of 2019-04-26, the following bugs are known. This list is not exhaustive. Major Bugs Controls / Movement * Rarely, upon traveling between servers, the player appears to be transported to a pool of water rather than the intended destination. The player cannot attack, use spells, move, chat, log off, or interact with the world at all; however, enemies can be seen, and if attacked, the player can die. The only known way to resolve this issue is to wait to be automatically logged off. Upon logging on again, the issue is resolved. Consignment Merchant * If you are looking at your sales, but have not selected an item, and you click "cash out," it is possible that you will purchase an item (seemingly at random) from the consignment merchant. Performance * In the dungeon server at location 1172,1486, the player experiences very strange performance issues. It seems that the server processes everything that happens there much more slowly. If the player moves just 10-15 tiles away, the problem disappears. Minor Bugs Graphics * Equipping an Iron Shield changes the body armor display to Mystic Plate. ** This was tested on a female human, and changing the body body armor does resolve this issue. * When transporting between servers, the player's view choice (e.g. top down, angled, third person) is reset to angled. ** This was tested when traveling from the main server to the dungeon server. * If the player is using the top down view and stands on a relatively tall hill, the lower areas near the outside of the screen will not be rendered, and will instead be black. Items * Magic Throwing Star (item level 8) is considered a pole arm / two-handed weapon. * Giant Sword and Hell Sword require 30 strength and level 5, but it is not possible to have 30 strength at level 5. * Many plate armors (e.g. Plate Mail) list the classes Fighter and Barbarian in their requirements. These classes have been merged into Warrior. * Many items list "melee classes" as a requirement. Some items with this requirement are usable by Clerics, Diabolists, and Druids. Some are not. Outdated Information Directions page * Page 4 - Quests for Beginners ** Wiki and message board links are not active sites. (xenimusprime.com) * Page 5 - Character Attributes ** The description of the strength stat says it increases total carry weight. Weight has been removed. * Page 11 - PVP Rules ** “PVP servers” are mentioned, though they are no longer active. * Page 15 - Spells ** Spell levels (minor, tiron, medius) are still described. The new system has no spell levels. * Page 16 - Last Page ** Wiki and message board links are not active sites. (xenimusprime.com) Quests * NPC Rayana (loc 1839,2845) offers players a quest that first references "adepts," but upon accepting the quest, the player is instead told about Daemons. The player receives a kill quest for Wizard Adepts. Typos * When creating a character and choosing a race, the description for Minion has two typos. ** " ... whos only goal ... accross the land ... " should be " ... whose only goal ... across the land ... " * When trading with another player, the items you are trading are labeled "Your Trading" but it should be "You're Trading" or some other wording. * NPC Heev (loc ?, ?) talks to the player about Imps, and commits multiple spelling mistakes ** "your not an imp" should be "you're not an imp" ** "If your looking for more adventure" should be "If you're looking for more adventure"